


Cooking with Liena Loud!

by SumRandomFagioli



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), The Sin Kids (Fandom)
Genre: Cooking, Humor, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumRandomFagioli/pseuds/SumRandomFagioli
Summary: Liena tries to host her own internet cooking show, but things don't go as planned





	Cooking with Liena Loud!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic from Pastebin ported here, Enjoy!

Liena: (Ok Lizy is the camera focused on me?)  
Lizy: Awmost... gottet!  
Liena: (Lyle are you ready?)  
Lyle: Do I really have to wear the apron?  
Liena: (if you don't want your shirt to get stained, then yes)  
*Lyle sighs and puts on an apron that says "Hot and spicy, and the cooking is good too"*  
Bed: Wait how will Lyle be able to say what your saying if he can't see your sign language?  
Lyle: Our minds are basically linked. best not to think about it to much cause the writer is lazy  
Bed ...Ok?  
Lizy: rowwing in fife... four... thee... two... ACTION!  
Liena & Lyle: Greetings and welcome to Loud & Chowed, I'm Liena Loud and my translator is my lovely little brother Lyle  
*Lyle lightly bows and Clapping can be heard from the other room from Gloom*  
Liena & Lyle: so to start us off I figured we could start with something easy to make and tasty. so today we're gonna make Cheesy Garlic Bread  
Lyle: Wait Garlic bread? I thought you wanted to make a grilled cheese  
Liena: (I did, but dad ate last of the swiss, and I don't have any money to get more)  
Liena & Lyle: Anyway this such a simple recipe, it only takes the 5 ingredients you see before you  
*Laid out on the table was sliced French Bread, butter, garlic, fresh basil, and shredded mozzarella*  
Lemy: Hey guys what's going on he- OOH fancy bread!  
*Lemy reaches for the bread but Liena slaps away his hand*  
Liena: (No Lemy, I need that, if your patient you can have a piece of garlic bread)  
Lemy: Wait people put garlic on bread? Since when?!  
Lyle: Since forever, now sit your ass down and watch or go do somethi-  
*Liena slaps Lyle upside the head and shakes her head*  
Liena: (pay attention you two, this dish is so simple even you could make it)  
Gloom: I'd still somehow find a way to mess it up probably  
Bed: :Deb:  
Liena & Lyle: Alright now the first thing you're gonna wanna do, is preheat your oven to 425 Degrees (220 Celsius), which I've already done, next we make compound butter by mixing the butter herbs and garlic together just remember to peal the garlic first, the best way to do that is get the flat side of a knife and just bash it  
*Liena does what she just fucking said 5 seconds ago*  
Liena & Lyle: now all you need to do is spread the butter mix on the bread and put it in the oven for at least 10 minutes, then put a bit of cheese on top and cooked until the cheese is melted, and voila garlic bread  
Gloom: that's it? that doesn't seem so bad  
lyle: Would Liena ever lie to you?  
Gloom: I guess not  
*suddenly the group hear the sound of glass shattering near them*  
Lemy: Bobby?  
BJ: I'm sorry, I smelled someone making garlic bread, I'll clean that broken cup wheres the broom?  
Lyle: Alright I think that's a wrap Lizy  
Lizy: Ahreddy onit!  
Liena: (Well that went better then I was expecting)  
Bed: The cooking or the video?  
Liena: (A bit of both really)


End file.
